Behind the EightBall
by Time Of Dying
Summary: 1940's gangster Roronoa Zoro knows something's wrong with the new recruit, he knows she isn't telling them everything, but why in the 7 hells can't he stop thinking about her? Just remember dames are never any good.


Wow, i've finally uploaded somthing! i'm excited and nervous lol...well i got this idea from the movie Public Enemy, the Noir episode of Smallville, and also my love of 1940's gangsters. Anyways read and review if you have the time....and i'd really like some constructive criticism. By the way i apologize in advance for my sloppy grammer.

Disclaimer: I do **_not _**own One Piece, Public Enemy, or Smallville. They belong to their respective copyright owners.

* * *

"Damn" A green haired man in a snazzy white button up shirt with nice fitting black slacks cursed. His nice outfit was mismatching with his spiky disarray of green hair and three golden earrings dangling from his left ear. Currently he was at a local club, what was the name again? Grand Line? Yeah that was it. Despite the expensive looking furniture, distinct fine tobacco smell from cigars, women ginned up in the most luxurious clothes, along with the finest liquor the club was a pretty shifty place to be if you asked anyone around.

It was rumored only the most dangerous of men were allowed in the Bar. People like the major gang leader 'Red Haired' Shanks and even the Shichibukai 'Hawkeye' Mihawk visited often when they were in town.

_Mihawk_, Zoro's grip on his drink became stronger.

"Marimo."

A tick appeared on Zoro's forehead in response to the name. He turned to see a tall slender blond man. The man wore a nicely tailored black/gray pinstripe suit.

"Whatta want swirly brow?" Zoro asked bluntly, swirling the gin in his crystal cup.

"Boss wants you to attend a meeting. Did your crappy memory forget?" Sanji asked pulling out a cigarette. Today he'd let the brow comment slide. He lit the end taking a deep drag. Zoro rolled his eyes the fickin room was already cancerous enough with all the cigar smoke hazing about.

"Che, so he sent you here to fetch me?"

"Yeah, I guess he didn't trust ya to find your way back." the blond smirked obviously playing on the fact the feared Devil Zoro couldn't find his way out of a paper bag. The tick on Zoro's head seemed to get bigger.

"Tch, whatever. I'm ready to go." Zoro slammed the last of his gin before he pulled out a wad of money and dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table to prove his point. He grabbed his coat off the back of the chair then slung it lazily over his left shoulder.

Both men walked out of the club.

"So what's happen' anyways, I just heard I needed to be there." Zoro admitted a little exasperated.

Sanji looked at his friend from the corner of his eye before pulling the cigarette from between his lips.

"We got a new recruit, recommended from some person or another." As he said this large billows of smoke escaped his mouth.

"Another one?" Zoro shivered at the thought of another Monkey D. Luffy. Don't get him wrong there was nothing wrong with Luffy but he was a very hyperactive bundle of trouble. He now knew how Ace had gotten his stamina.

"Yeah. Something is different though, rumor has it..." here Sanji's cool demeanor crashed down as hearts came into his eyes and he got an overly affectionate look to him, "...the new recruit is a dolly!"

Zoro's eyes got a fraction bigger.

"A dame?" Zoro really didn't like the sound of it. Dames no matter who, were always trouble. This would be interesting.

-------------------

"Zoro, Sanji." a guard by the door greeted them. Both the men nodded back in acknowledgement. They had made it back to the hideout in record time but they could still be late. They passed by him making their way down the many corridors of the hideout.

"You're finally here eh boys?" they heard the voice of Marco from the 2nd division call out to them. He was leaning against the door frame to the meeting room. Like them he was wearing a suit ensemble.

"Does that mean we're late?" Zoro asked a bit hopefully. He hated going through the rules and regulations again, once was enough.

"Yeah, missed the whole thing to be exact..."Marco saw the swordsman almost smile before dropping the bomb, "so now boss has assigned you to show the new recruit the ropes."

Zoro's face was priceless. It was a cross between surprise and constipation.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!???????!!!!!!!!"

Marco's relaxed smile got wider threatening to spill over. It was so fun to get the serious ones worked up.

"Yeah, be ready. Go meet her right now."

"It's a she!" Sanji was all floaty with hearts surrounding him again as he shoved the higher ranking official out of his way to romance the female. Zoro would have told the love cook how disgusting it was the way he waited hand and foot for women but he was still digesting the new information.

"Zoro, Zoro!" Marco was growing worried; he'd been trying to get the man's attention for more than five minutes now. Was he in some sort of shock? Marco tried again snapping his fingers in front of the other. It seemed to work.

"Huh? The fuck? Get your hand away from my face!"

"Should you really be talking to me like that?" the second division leader asked lifting one blond brow.

"Eh? Oh Sorry." it was a forceful apology but it was an apology. Marco got back his relaxed aura before patting Zoro on the shoulder and leaving.

Zoro lingered a little longer by the door. He really didn't want to be charge of some helpless damsel in distress.

"Mademoiselle, are you sure I can't get you anything at all?"

The smooth voice drifted out of the room into the hall. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Better just get this over with."

Taking one big sigh, Zoro went into the room. What he saw stopped the blood running in his veins cold.

"Kuina?"

* * *

So...What do you think? i know its not really exciting yet but bear with me please. Before i forget do any of you have a certian 40's slang phrase or words you want me to include?


End file.
